A Little Princess
A Little Princess is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 15th July 1996, 4th November 1996 and got re-released by Warner Home Video on 19th January 1998. Description Cast * Liesel Matthews as Sara Crewe, the sweet daughter of Captain Crewe. * Eleanor Bron as Miss Maria Minchin, a cruel, selfish and heartless woman who runs a boarding school where Sara is enrolled. She is Amelia's older sister. * Liam Cunningham as Captain Crewe, Sara's devoted widower father. ** Liam Cunningham also portrays Prince Rama, a character from Sarah’s story. * Vanessa Lee Chester as Becky, Miss Minchin's servant who lives in the attic of the school. * Camilla Belle as Jane * Rachael Bella as Betsy * Kaitlin Cullum as Ruth * Taylor Fry as Lavinia, a vindictive bully who is bitterly jealous of Sara's wealth and popularity. * Heather DeLoach as Ermengarde, a shy, insecure girl often bullied by Lavinia and Miss Minchin. * Peggy Miley as Mabel, a cook that works for Miss Minchin. * Rusty Schwimmer as Amelia, Miss Minchin's long suffering sister. * Arthur Malet as Charles Randolph, a kind old man that lives next door to the school. He is loosely based on Mr. Carrisford. * Errol Sitahal as Ram Dass, Randolph's servant who later befriends Sara. * Vincent Schiavelli as Mr. Barrow * Jonás Cuarón as Chimney Sweeper (uncredited) * Alison Moir as Princess Sita, a character from Sara's story. * Lomax Study as Monsieur Dufarge, a French teacher at Miss Minchin's school * Darcie Bradford as Jesse * Alexandra Rea-Baum as Gertrude * Lauren Blumenfeld as Rosemary * Kelsey Mulrooney as Lottie, a volatile girl at Sara's school prone to tantrums and fits. Trailers and info Original 1996 release # The Secret Garden # Black Beauty (Available to Own on Video) # Free Willy 2 # Thumbelina (Available to Own on Video) # McDonalds (UK 1996 Advert) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (Warner Home Video) # SeaLife Centres (1996 UK Advert) # Free Willy 2 (Available to Own on Video) # The Pebble and the Penguin (Available to Own on Video) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) 1998 Re-release # FairyTale A True Story (At Cinemas from 13th February) # The Secret Garden (Available to Own on Video) # Black Beauty (Available to Own on Video) # Shiloh (Coming Soon to Video) # The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot (Coming Soon) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # VSC U Warning (Warner Home Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:A Little Princess Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:BBFC U Category:Baltimore Pictures Category:Warner Home Video with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with FairyTale: A True Story trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Secret Garden trailer Category:VHS Videos with Black Beauty trailer Category:VHS Videos with Shiloh trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot trailer Category:VHS Videos with VSC U Warning (announced by Floella Benjamin) Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment